Polyepoxides, such as commercially available glycidyl ethers of polyhydric phenols, have been used with considerable success in the past in the preparation of powder coatings, adhesives and laminates. Their use in these applications however, has been limited because of the trend toward more heat resistant products, particularly those having high mechanical strength at elevated temperatures, and the preference for those polyepoxides which provide ease and versatility in handling. For example, one drawback of many commercially available epoxy resins has been the fact that, due to the short pot life of the formulated resins, curing agents could not be added to the resin until shortly before use. Additionally the prior art resins frequently suffer from short storage or shelf life. Accordingly, there is therefore a great need for epoxy compositions which not only provide for cured products having high heat distortion temperatures and mechanical strength but which have longer storage or shelf lives and longer pot lives.
It has now been discovered that these drawbacks may be overcome by the new products of the invention. The new ethers may be premixed with curing agents to produce curable compositions having shelf lives which may exceed one year. These curable compositions may be melted to a liquid and used in castings or the manufacture of laminates and as an adhesive or may be used in solid or powdered form for coatings.